A common voltage line and a data line in a liquid crystal display panel form a capacitance. In a case that a data signal on the data line is changed, due to the capacitance between the common voltage line and the data line, a common voltage VCOM on the common voltage line is pulled and changed. Especially for a HADS (High advanced super Dimension Switch) display mode, because the capacitance between the common voltage line and the data line is relatively large, the change of the common voltage VCOM on the common voltage line is greater when the common voltage VCOM is pulled. The pulling of the common voltage is more difficult to recover, which is easily cause an error of a charging voltage on a pixel, so as to lead to residual charge and cause residual image.